Welcome Back !
by JokerMidnight
Summary: Que se passe-t-il si on ajoute à la liste de créatures surnaturelles de Mystic Falls des Enchanteurs ? Et comment l'histoire va-t-elle être différente ? Venez découvrir l'histoire de la famille Kavanagh mais surtout de Lyra. (Oui je suis nul en résumé celui mais le prologue et mieux ;) ) Commence fin saison 1!
1. Prologue

**Avant de commencer, je vous informe que je poste également cette fiction sur Wattpad. Pour ceux qui lise ma fiction Teen Wolf, ne vous inquiétez pas je vais la continuer. Le chapitre 4 est fait et sera poster prochainement.**

 **Je ne possède pas The Vampire Diaries uniquement mes OC's**

 **Profitez de votre lecture !** **J**

PROLOGUE

Tout le monde sait que Grayson, Miranda et Elena Gilbert ont eu un accident de voiture sur le pont Wickery, que la voiture est tombée dans le lac et que seule Elena en ait sortie vivante. Cet accident a été un grand choc pour la ville de Mystic Falls mais un autre accident a placé la ville en deuil peu de temps plus tard. Celui de la famille Kavanagh.

La famille Kavanagh fait également partie du conseil des fondateurs et sont arrivés, il a plus de 150 ans d'Irlande (enfin une partie de la famille) et ont, en tant que noble, beaucoup aidé à la fondation de la ville.

Quand il a été annoncé par le maire de la ville que le docteur Shea Kavanagh et son fils Isaac sont mort dans l'accident et que la jumelle d'Isaac, Lyra était dans le coma, ça a été un grand choc mais ça les a rassuré de savoir que le docteur Chris Kavanagh s'en était sortie vivant bien que grièvement blessé (bras gauche, jambe droite et quelques côtes cassés ainsi qu'une commotion cérébrale).

Là vous devez vous dire "Oh non pauvre Lyra ! Quand elle va se réveiller elle va être dévaster d'apprendre que son jumeau et sa mère sont mort dans l'accident! " Eh bien non... Faisons un peu d'histoire ! Il y a de cela des siècles des grecques se sont installés en Irlande et quelques générations plus tard, leurs descendant sont devenus les cinq grandes familles irlandaise: les O'Grady, les O'Neill, les O'Brien, les O'Connor, les O'Donnel et les Kavanagh.

Vous ne voyez toujours pas ? Je m'explique, durant la Grèce Antique des gens étaient appelés "Les messagers des Dieux". Fondamentalement, ce sont des personnes ordinaires de toute âges qui du jour au lendemain ont acquis des pouvoirs et parmi ces personnes se trouvent être les ancêtres de ces grecques dont je vous ai parlé plus tôt.

Vous pensez s'en doute "En gros, c'était des sorciers ?". Détrompez-vous ! Ils sont aujourd'hui appelés Enchanteur pour les hommes et Enchanteresse pour les femmes. Ce n'est pas comme pour les sorcières qui acquièrent toute leurs pouvoirs, les enfants d'enchanteurs portent le gène mais il ne s'applique pas à tous. Ce comme être choisi !

Vous comprenez mieux non ? Lyra est un enchanteresse ainsi que son jumeau son père et sa mère n'en étaient pas ! Mais il y a bien eu des membres de la famille qui sont devenus comme eux avant. Il y a sa grand-mère maternel, Joya O'brien (oui la mère de Lyra est Irlandaise et se nommait avant son mariage Shea O'Brien) et son arrière-grand-père paternel, Noah Kavanagh. Comme quoi ça peut sauter plusieurs générations ^^.

Pour en revenir au point initial, Lyra, même si elle est dans le coma a conscience de tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle, voyez ça comme une paralysie totale. Elle ne peut pas bouger, parler, faire même un son, ne pas ouvrir les yeux,... enfin vous savez comment fonctionne un coma (NdL : Y'aura plus de détails dans l'histoire).

Maintenant la leçon d'Histoire terminée, revenons à nos moutons ! Avant de commencer cette fiction dont le premier chapitre à lieu avant l'épisode 18 de la saison 1, je vais vous précisez certaines choses pour ne pas que vous soyez perdu.

Damon Salvatore connait Lyra et est son meilleur ami, il était aussi celui d'Isaac. Il connait les jumeaux depuis leurs naissances, il était, déjà, à l'époque un ami de la famille.

Bonnie, Elena et Caroline sont les meilleures amies de Lyra, Tyler et Matt étaient ceux d'Isaac.

Lyra et Isaac ont su pour les vampires, sorcières et autres créatures surnaturelles à un jeune âge mais ont gardé le secret.

Lyra s'est réveillé durant l'épisode 17 ou même un peu avant mais personne à part son père et les médecins ainsi que le Sheriff le savent, elle veut leur faire une surprise bien qu'elle sera ratée quand on lui apprendra que Vicky Donovan est morte. Donc, au début de l'épisode 18, tout le monde sait que Lyra est réveillée et elle reprend les cours.

Voilà ! Si vous avez des questions avant le chapitre 1, je serai ravie d'y répondre sauf si c'est spoilers mais je peux être généreuse ) .


	2. Chapitre 1

La saison 1 de la série sera rapide car elle commence littéralement à l'épisode 18.

Je ne possède pas les personnages de Vampire Diaries seulement mes OC's la famille Kavanagh et leur histoire

Avant de commencer, à savoir:

* _italique_ * == les esprits de enchanteresse qui parle.

* _italique et souligner_ *== c'est Isaac qui parle

* ** _italique et gras_** * == Lyra parle par la pensée aux esprits

Katherine McNamara as Lyra Kavanagh

Dominic Sherwood as Isaac Kavanagh

J.R Bourne as Chris Kavanagh

Milla Jovovich as Shea Kavanagh (même si on l'a voit pas c'est pour que vous ayez une image de la mère de Lyra)

Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions en commentaire ou à me dire ce que vous en pensez surtout car c'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction avec ce style d'écriture.^^

Merci à ceux qui ont patiemment attendu le chapitre 1.

* * *

Quand je me suis réveillée de mon coma il y a quelques jours, je ne m'attendais pas à devoir sortir pour aller à un enterrement, encore moins celui de Vicky. J'appréciais beaucoup Vicky, elle faisait ce qu'elle a envie de faire et elle était amusante.

Maintenant, je dois faire face aux gens qui me diront à quels points ils sont heureux que je sois de nouveau parmi eux et qu'ils sont vraiment désolé pour la perte de ma mère et de mon jumeau et que ça doit être dure de se réveiller d'un coma et apprendre que deux personnes de ta famille sont décédés et tout ça. Techniquement, je savais déjà qu'ils étaient morts dans l'accident et c'est pas comme si Isaac n'était plus là. * ** _Isaac arrête d'essayer de me contacter de force, ça me donne mal au crâne. Je viens seulement de me réveiller tu sais._** * * _Désolé. Ou pas ! Lèves-toi sis' tu dois accompagner papa à la réunion des fondateurs et voir Damon !_ * * ** _Je sais !..._** *

Je fus interrompu dans ma conversation avec mon frère par ma porte qui vient de s'ouvrir sur mon père. Il me regarde quelques secondes

« Tu vas bien ? » dit-il

« Oui papa, je vais bien ! » répondis-je en souriant « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sembles exaspéré et tu es déjà réveillée. » dit-il préoccupé

« Oui je vais bien ! Juste Isaac qui me file des migraines en se forçant dans mon esprit pour non seulement me réveiller mais en plus pour me rappeler des trucs dont je me souviens » dis-je agacé

« Oui, je vois. J'ai encore du mal à m'habituer au fait que tu peux parler à Isaac. »

« Perso, je suis contente que Isaac soi techniquement encore là. » dis-je sérieusement « Je sais pas comment je pourrais continuer sans mon jumeau. »

* _Pareil de mon côté ma sœur, je suis content que nous soyons tous deux devenus Enchanteurs_ *

Je souris à cette phrase. Isaac et moi on a toujours étaient ensemble face à n'importe quelles situations et ce, depuis notre naissance. Même quand on est devenus des Enchanteurs, ont les devenus ensemble. Alors, même si je ne le vois pas physiquement, je sais qu'il est toujours là à mes côtés, je peux l'entendre et sentir sa présence. Pour moi, c'est plus que suffisant !

« Tu devrais te préparer Lys', je te rappelle que si tu veux aider Damon tu dois venir à la réunion des Fondateurs. » me dit papa en me sortant de mes pensées « Et bien sûr Isaac, tu laisses ta sœur se préparer en toute tranquillité. »

* _Désolé papa mais je collerai Lyra jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !_ *

« Tu comptes me suivre même dans la salle de bain ? Sérieusement ? » dis-je exaspéré

« Lyra, tu feras attention en public, de ne pas répondre à ton frère à haute voix. »

« Oui papa, je ferai attention. » je lui souris.

Mon père me sourit, sors de ma chambre en me disant qu'il allait me préparer le déjeuner.

Avant l'accident, mon père était déjà quelqu'un t'attentionné qui faisait toujours en sorte que l'on ne manque de rien et ça ne change pas vraiment sauf que maintenant, il fait le petit déjeuner ! Il est un excellent cuisinier !

Sur ce, je sortis de mon lit, pris les affaires que j'ai préparé la veille et direction cette création magnifique qu'est la douche ! * ** _Isaac, tu ne viens pas dans la salle de bain t'en que je ne suis pas sortis de la douche et habillé !_** * * _Reçu cinq sur cinq !_ *

~~~~~§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§~~~~~

Après mettre habillé et maquillé légèrement,(voir profil pour tenue) je descends dans la cuisine rejoindre mon père. Sur la table, il y a des crêpes, deux tasses remplis de café, du sucre, lait, pain, beurres, Nutella [NdL : Le plus important est le Nutella )]. Je m'assis à la table et mange ce que mon père à préparer tout en lui parlant, la discussion est surtout sur la réunion du conseil qui a lieu ce matin et il me demande ce que je compte faire après, je lui dis que j'aviserai.

Petit déjeuner terminais, je remonte dans ma chambre, après avoir aidé mon père avec la vaisselle bien sûr, pour me brosser les dents. Mon père m'appelle d'en bas pour me dire qu'on y aller, je pris donc mon sac, mon bonnet et mon téléphone et partis dans la voiture. Deux minutes plus tard, mon père me rejoint et ont partis en direction de la maison Lockwood.

Une fois arrivé là-bas, je descends la voiture et attend mon père qui gare la voiture. Dès qu'il arriva à côté de moi je croise mon bras avec le sien et on se dirige vers la salle du conseil. A l'intérieur, je constate que Damon n'est pas encore là et que la réunion vient de commencer. Le Shérif parle de l'attaque de Vicky.

« Le bureau du légiste a déterminé la cause du décès. Vicky Donovan est morte d'une surdose de stupéfiants. Sa famille proche en a été avertie. Ceci restera entre nous. Bien sûr. Et pensons plutôt à l'avenir maintenant. » Damon arrive et se place à côté de moi. Je lui souris et il me répond par un clin d'œil.

Le maire s'approche du Shérif « Merci à vous, Shérif. »

Le shérif va rejoindre les autres membres et se place à côté de Damon. Tandis que le maire se place devant nous.

« Alors il reste un problème plus urgent à régler. Et John Gilbert aimerait vous en toucher quelques mots. » En entendant le nom de John, je souris. Mon sourire s'agrandit quand je vois John se mettre à côté du maire. Je pense que je suis l'une des rares personnes à apprécier John Gilbert avec Isaac, il peut être sympa quand il veut.

« Bienvenue John! Ravi de vous revoir » dit le maire en lui serrant la main et se place avec les autres membres. John le remercie et nous fait face

« Bonjour et ravi d'être là. Même si j'aurais préféré que ce fût en de meilleures circonstances. En tant que membre d'une famille fondatrice, il est de mon devoir de vous faire part de nouvelles désastreuses. » J'entends Damon demander au Shérif sur John et celle-ci lui répond que c'est l'oncle d'Elena et qu'il est surnommé l'arrogant. John reprend son laïus juste après que le Shérif ait chuchoté sa réponse « La banque de sang d'un hôpital du Comté d'Amherst a rapporté de nombreux vols ces deux dernières semaines. Sept chasseurs, quatre, campeurs et deux gardes forestiers ont également été portés disparus. Tout ceci dans un rayon de 100 km autour de Mystic Falls. »

Le maire interrompt John « Merci, John. Mais inutile d'être aussi alarmiste pour le moment. »

A cet instant, j'entends le Shérif dire à Damon que le maire ne veut pas annuler la soirée de lancement des festivités. John regarde l'assemblé et ajoute « Vous pensiez sans doute avoir régler vos problèmes. Mais je suis là pour vous dire... Qu'ils sont loin d'être résolus. »

Le maire se tourne vers John pour le remercier de nous avoir informés et qu'il allait faire vérifier tout ça.

Alors que je pensais que la réunion était terminée, le maire se tourne vers moi et me fait signe de le rejoindre, ce que je fis avec un regard interrogatif.

« Je tiens à vous informer que, à partir de maintenant, Lyra Kavanagh, qui fait partie d'une des familles fondatrices, est membre du conseil. » Le maire se tourne vers moi « Lyra si tu as des questions n'hésite pas à nous les poser et bienvenue parmi nous » J'acquise et lui sourit avant de rejoindre Damon qui me regarde avec un air « toi et moi on a plein de choses à se dire »

La réunion finit, je me dirige vers John pour lui souhaiter un bon retour

« John ! » m'exclamais-je avec un sourire

« Lyra » me répondit-il avec un sourire. Je le pris dans mes bras pour lui faire un câlin.

« Bon retour parmi nous ! » Il me rend me étreinte avant de le lâcher.

« Merci Lyra, il est agréable de voir qu'au moins une personne est heureuse de mon retour. Bien que ça devrais être moi qui te souhaite un bon retour parmi nous. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Merci et je vais bien. C'est un peu bizarre pour le moment mais je suis bien entourée et je fais face. »

« Le principal est que tu ailles bien. » dit-il en me souriant. Je le remercie encore une fois et lui dit au revoir, puis je rejoints Damon et mon père. On discute tous les trois ensembles avant que Damon décide de partir, je dis à mon père que je le verrais ce soir et rattrape Damon.

~~~~~§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§~~~~~

J'ai passé la journée et la soirée d'hier avec Damon. Il m'a dit tout ce qui s'est passé en ville depuis l'accident, y compris qu'il a contraint ma meilleure amie Caroline pendant un moment et l'a utilisé ce auquel il a reçu un vague de douleur subite dans tout son corps. J'ai été contrarié quand il m'a dit pour la crypte et que Katherine n'était pas dedans. Pas comme ci que Isaac et moi on l'avait pas prévenu que cette femme était une garce, heureusement que Elena n'est pas comme elle. Quand Damon a fini de me remplir avec les récents événements sur les vampires du tombeau et ce qui se passe avec son frère, Stefan, je lui ai parlé de truc d'enchanteurs comme par exemple mon coma. Ensuite, je lui ai dit que je pouvais communiquer avec Isaac étant donné que celui-ci était un enchanteur et que l'on peut communiquer avec les esprits des enchanteurs morts ainsi que les vivants si on se concentre.

Maintenant, je suis chez Elena pour que l'on se prépare pour la soirée de ce soir et j'ai profité de cette journée pour lui dire que je suis une enchanteresse, que je sais pour le surnaturel depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre et que Damon m'a raconté tous les récents événements.

Là, Elena en ait à me poser des questions pour en savoir plus.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous avez le gène mais pas tout le monde devient enchanteur et toi et Isaac vous l'êtes devenus à l'âge de quinze ans mais vont parents ne le sont pas. Comment c'est possible ? » Me demande Elena en se maquillant tandis que je suis en train de m'habiller.

« Personne n'est vraiment certain du "pourquoi" et du "comment" le gène s'active chez certains mais pas d'autre. J'ai des cousins en Irlande qui le sont devenus aussi. » Je vais devant le miroir de la salle de bain me maquiller. « Mais, Isaac, mes deux cousins et moi on avait une hypothèse dessus. »

« Et c'est quoi ? » questionne Elena en se lissant les cheveux.

« On a mis beaucoup de temps à s'en rendre compte mais Isaac et moi sommes nés le 30 Juin 1992 durant une éclipse solaire. Mon cousin, Adam est né durant une éclipse solaire le 11 Juillet 1991 et sa sœur Jade est née durant l'éclipse lunaire du 9 au 10 décembre 1992 »

« Donc vous devez naître durant une éclipse pour que le gène s'active ? »

« Non. » Je me tourne vers Elena et celle-ci me regarde interrogative, je lui souris et me retourne vers le miroir pour finir de me maquiller « Au début, on a pensé ça aussi mais quand on a regardé les date de naissance de nos ancêtres qui sont devenus eux aussi des enchanteurs on a constaté que plusieurs d'entre eux n'étaient pas nés pendant une éclipse. »

« Finalement, vous n'avez découvert le "pourquoi" et le "comment" de tout ça. »Elle me regarde via le miroir et je lui fais un grand sourire « Si ? »

Comme j'ai finis de me maquiller, je m'attaque à mes cheveux pour qu'ils fassent un minimum bien et je lui réponds « Adam et moi, on est du genre à ne pas s'arrêter tant qu'on n'a pas de réponses à nos questions et pour ça, Isaac et Jade nous on suivit. On a retracé notre arbre généalogique mais seulement sur ceux qui sont devenus enchanteurs et enchanteresse. C'est là qu'on a découvert que même si nous ne sommes pas des serviteurs de la nature comme les sorciers et sorcières, l'activation de notre gène dépends d'évènement de celle-ci. Les phénomènes astraux. »

« Vraiment ? Les phénomènes astraux comme les comètes ? Les étoiles filantes ? »

Elena et moi avons finis de se préparer et nous sommes installés sur son lit pour continuer de discuter.

« Les comètes, les étoiles filantes, éclipse solaire et lunaire, etcétéra… Les phénomènes donnent l'impression d'être nombreux mais pour que ça fonctionne tu dois naître pendant cet événement. Quand on a fait cette découverte on est toute de suite entré en contact avec les esprits pour leur demandaient si c'était ça. Ils ont confirmé notre découverte et nous ont dit de garder le secret. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils veulent que l'on découvre les choses, enfin la plupart, par nous-mêmes. Si on devait toujours leur demandaient tout sans se donner la peine de chercher par nous-même ça serait trop facile. Les tous premiers d'entre nous n'avaient personnes pour répondre à leurs questions qu'ils se posaient et personnes pour les guider. »

« Ils veulent qui vous appreniez de vous-même ? »

« Pas forcément. Ils nous aident la première année car c'est la plus difficile, si on ne se contrôle pas ou si on fait des sorts trop puissants on peut mourir. C'est l'année où ton corps et ton esprit changent pour faire place à tes pouvoirs ainsi qu'aux esprits qui communique avec toi et les enchanteurs vivants également. On a beaucoup d'informations dans les grimoires donc c'est un plus. Les esprits t'enseignent à tes débuts comment faire pour ne pas, par exemple, faire exploser les ampoules de la maison quand tu es énervé. »

« Ça t'es arrivée ? »

« A moi ? Non, c'était Isaac. T'aurais dû voir sa tête à ce moment-là ! Épiques ! Et tout ça juste parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas avec son jeu.» Ris-je avec Elena.

« Et toi ? Quel genre d'incident t'es arrivée à tes débuts ? » M'interroge-t-elle.

« Oh ! J'ai fait sauter du pop-corn quand j'étais énervée contre Isaac. J'ai inondé la cuisine car j'étais énervé contre moi-même parce que j'avais à ce moment le syndrome de la page blanche. J'ai eu beau dire à mon père que ce n'était pas de ma faute il a rien voulu entendre, ma mère a ri en disant que maintenant elle avait un bon prétexte pour changer la cuisine et Isaac c'est juste moqué de moi. »

« Tu as fait sauter du pop-corn ? Sérieux ? » Demande-t-elle en riant

« J'aurai pas dû les fixer dans ma colère. Mais l'avantage est que y'avait plus qu'à ajouter du sucre ! »

Je continue à raconter des anecdotes à Elena sur nos débuts à Isaac et moi pendant encore 15 minutes avant que Jenna ne viennent nous voir pour nous signaler quand y aller. (NdL : Pour voir comment est habillé Lyra allez voir sur mon profil)

~~~~~§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§~~~~~

Avec Elena, on était en train de discuter tout en nous dirigeant vers le bar quand on aperçu Stefan. Elena est la première à se diriger vers lui pour le saluer. J'arrive à côté d'eux pour entendre 'Lena demandait à Stefan si il a bu ce à quoi il répondit par : « Euh! ... Je sais, çà a l'air un peu bizarre. Mais, oui, j'ai succombé comme un imbécile et ... j'en suis pas fier. »

Je décide de saluer Stefan en disant « Quand je te regarde, tu me fais l'effet d'un gamin bourré, que l'on aurait pris en flagrant délit. » Stefan me regarde et me sourit avec de me prendre dans ses bras, me surprenant.

« La fameuse Lyra ! » Il me lâche et je me mets à côté d'Elena.

« Le fameux Stefan ! Ou le petit frère qui ne sait pas s'amuser selon Damon. »

« Ah ! Faut pas écouter Damon, non non. Et pour répondre à ta précédente déclaration, c'est un peu ça. Ouais. Ouais. »

« Devons-nous nous inquiéter ou bien... »Demande Elena.

« Euh! Oh! Non! Non! Non! Faut pas. Parce que j'arrêterai à la seconde ou cette soif de ce que vous savez, s'arrêtera. »nous assure Stefan « Par contre, j'ai une idée. Mais hésite pas à m'envoyer bouler... euh!...M'accorderais-tu la prochaine danse? »demande-t-il à Elena.

« Tu détestes danser. Je dois te supplier d'habitude. »dit Elena surprise.

« Non. Tu dois supplier le mec sobre, pas le débile éméché. Allez! Dis oui. »

« Ah! Regarde! Il y a personne sur la piste. »

« Oui. Parce que la musique est nulle, c'est tout. ... Je reviens. » Stefan pars en direction du Dj

Je ris un peu avant de dire à Elena « Ton mec quand il est bourré ressemble à un petit garçon ! »

* _Ou il est naturellement con mais ça ressort que quand il est bourré_ * Je pouffe un peu à la phrase d'Isaac avant de dire à Elena ce que celui-ci vient de dire auquel elle répond « T'es sûr que tu ne confonds pas de frère Salvatore. » A peine sa réplique terminé, Kelly Donovan apparaît derrière Elena et moi. Elle soupire avant de nous parler de Stefan qui parle au Dj :

« Hou! Là! Là! Qu'est-ce qui croit? Je viens d'essayer de corrompre le Dj avec 20 dollars et un rencard. Et il y en a qu'une qui décide des morceaux que l'on passe ici. » J'aperçois Stefan en train d'hypnotiser le Dj tandis que Kelly continue de nous parler en nous déclarant que seule La Carole Lockwood décide des morceaux jouer ici.

« Oh! Tu sais, quand Stefan veut vraiment quelque chose, on ne s'imagine pas à quel point il est capable d'imposer sa volonté. » Réponds Elena. Au même moment le Dj sous hypnose change de musique.

« Ah! ... Très réussi. » dit Kelly avant de partir vers Stefan pour le guider vers la piste de danse.

Damon arrive et se place à mes côtés, je lie mon bras avec le sien. Il me sourit avant de de dire « Serais-je entré dans un univers parallèle ou Stefan fait la fête? » De loin on peut entendre Stefan faire des « Whou! Whou! »

Elena nous demande si Stefan va s'en sortir, Damon lui répond qu'à la longue oui. Mais il ajoute « D'une manière ou d'une autre. » Si qui ne fait qu'accroitre l'inquiétude d'Elena.

Du coup pour la rassurer j'ajoute : « Ne t'inquiété pas 'Lena, si Stefan n'y arrive pas seul, on pourras toujours l'aider. » je lui souris avant de prendre la coupe de champagne des mains de Damon et la poser sur le côté pour ensuite le traîner sur la piste de danse en lui déclarant simplement quand il objecte qu'il me doit une danse ce auquel il roule des yeux.

Après la fin de la chanson, Damon et moi on quitte la piste de danse pour vagabonder un peu dans la maison en discutant du conseil quand j'aperçois le Shérif, je lui signale à Damon et on se dirige vers elle. Pour interpeller le Shérif Damon dis : « Ah! L'uniforme me fait toujours de l'effet. Mais, là, j'avoue que j'adore cette tenue. Vous êtes... vous êtes magnifique. »

« C'est très gentil à vous, vraiment. Oh merci! C'était ce qu'il me fallait entendre. » réponds le Shérif en souriant. J'ajoute « C'est vrai Shérif, vous êtes magnifique ! » je souris au Shérif et elle me le rendit.

« Merci Lyra ! Toi aussi tu es magnifique ! Mais combien de fois je te dois te dire de m'appeler Liz quand je ne suis pas en service ? »

« Merci Liz ! Et un millier de fois » Je lui souris. « Bon je vous abandonne, je soif, à toute à l'heure. » Ils me saluent et je me dirige vers le bar. J'appelle le barman pour lui demandais de me servir un coca et je profite d'être seule pour envoyer des sms à Caroline.

 **De : Moi**

 **A : Caroline :3**

 **Hey ya ! Petit chat ! Tu rates quelques choses de rares ! Ta maman est en robe de soirée et elle est magnifique !**

 **Dommage que tu ne sois pas là, on se serait amusée. Eh ouais ! Pour un coup le Dj ne mets pas des musiques nulles mais de la bonne musique.**

 **Tu me manques, hâte que tu rentres à la maison !**

 **XOXO**

Je pris une gorgé de mon verre et attendit une réponse de Caro'. Damon me rejoint au bar en déclarant « Le frère d'Elena pose des questions sur la mort de Vicky. » ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

« Pas étonnant. Le corps de Vicky a été enterré mais portant elle est morte d'une overdose. Remarque, on pourrait penser qu'elle a été ensevelit mais c'est peu probable. » Je prends mon téléphone pour lire la réponse de Caroline que je viens de recevoir.

 **De : Caroline :3**

 **A : Moi**

 **Hey chaton ! Ma mère en robe de soirée et je rate ça ? Pourquoi la seule fois où elle se donne la peine de s'habiller pour une soirée est quand je ne suis pas là ?!**

 **Je rate plein de trucs ! De la bonne musique, ma mère en robe.**

 **Crois-moi tu me manques aussi ! Je rentre dans pas longtemps !**

 **XOXO**

Je réponds à Caroline que je vais lui envoyer une photo de sa mère en robe tout en écoutant Damon me faire une mise au point de ce que lui a dit le Shérif.

« Tu crois que c'est les vampires du tombeau ? »

« C'est fortement probable. Ça m'agace ! J'ai tout fait pour que la ville ne soit plus en alerte et là on m'annonce que l'on est de nouveau ! »

« C'est peut-être ton frère. » Je dis en finissant mon verre tout en envoyant un "pas de quoi" à Caroline quand elle m'a dit merci pour lui envoyer prochainement une photo de sa maman en robe.

« Pourquoi tu penses que c'est Sfefan ? »

« Il est un peu hors de contrôle. Il a beaucoup bu pour ne pas dérailler et il semble un peu hors de caractère. Il a aussi dit à Elena et moi qu'il arrêterait de boire quand il n'aurait plus de soif de tu sais quoi. Mais c'est juste une suggestion. »

« Je prends note. Toi et Isaac avait toujours eu un bon instinct sur certaines choses, je serai idiot de ne pas t'écouter mais si j'y pense je demanderai d'abord à Anna et sa chère maman Pearl. » Damon signale le barman pour un autre verre.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je te laisse, il faut que je trouve le Shérif pour la prendre en photo. »

« Pourquoi tu veux prendre le Shérif en photo ? »

« C'est pour Caroline. Soi sage ! » je déclare en lui tirant la langue ce à quoi il répond par un roulement d'yeux.

J'ai cherché pendant un petit moment le Shérif. Quand je l'ai trouvé, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais la prendre en photo pour Caroline car elle l'a voit rarement sans uniforme. Elle a accepté avec un sourire. Ma photo prise, je remercie le Shérif, je veux dire Liz, et part en direction de la salle principale en envoyant par message la photo à Caroline. Isaac profite que je sois seule pour me dire que Damon a tué John Gilbert et l'a jeté par-dessus la balustrade du balcon mais qu'il doute qu'il va rester mort car il a la même bague que le nouveau professeur d'Histoire Alaric Saltzman. J'étais un peu énervée contre Damon pour tuer John mais Isaac m'a dit que c'était John qui a provoqué Damon donc si John est temporairement mort c'est de sa faute. Je roule des yeux à ça, parfois les adultes se conduisent comme des gosses ! Dommage que mon père ne soit pas là, il est malheureusement de garde cette nuit.

Je continue de parler avec Isaac quand Damon arrive à mes côtés, je lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule en le traitant d'idiot.

« Je peux savoir à quoi est dû cette violence soudaine à mon égard ? »

« Tu as claqué le coup de John Gilbert et l'a jeté par-dessus le balcon ! » répondis-je en chuchotant.

« Il m'a provoqué. Sa faute pas la mienne. » Se défends Damon

« Je sais » je soupire « Si tu voulais qu'il reste mort, tu aurais dû regarder ses doigts pas que je veux que tu le tues mais je dis ça comme ça. »

« Quoi ? » Au moment où j'allais répondre John entre dans la salle sous les yeux ébahis de Damon « Pourquoi tout le monde me contrarie ? »

« Tout le monde ? »

« Presque tout le monde. Mais quand même comment tu as su ? »

« Isaac. Il a rien à faire de son côté alors parfois il observe les gens qu'il connait. Il a vu la bague de Monsieur Saltzam et quand il t'a vu tuer John, il a aperçu la même bague. » dis-je simplement.

Damon continue de me poser des questions pour savoir si Isaac avait vu ou entendu autre chose.

On a été interrompu dans notre discussion quand tout le monde a commencé à se réunir dans la salle pour écouter le discours du maire.

Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde est (enfin) réuni face au maire et l'applaudit.

« Merci à tous, mes amis. Merci mille fois. » S'exclame le maire pour calmer les applaudissements. Une fois l'attention de tous gagné le maire poursuit « Et merci d'être venu si nombreux ce soir. Nous allons maintenant lancez le compte à rebours qui marquera le début des festivités de notre commémoration. Une commémoration particulière, car nous fêterons cette année le 150ème anniversaire de notre belle ville. » Tout le monde applaudit. « Nous pouvons en être fiers. »

De là où je suis, je vois deux personnes déguisés en soldats de la guerre de Sécession apportaient une cloche géante au côté du maire. Celui-ci ajoute : « Et je tiens à fêter également le retour d'un enfant du pays qui fera sonnait le symbole de notre ville, cette cloche de bronze: John Gilbert. »

Tout le monde applaudit tandis que John s'approche du maire et lui serre la main. Il se met à ses côtés et fait face à l'assemblée pour s'exprimer : « Merci beaucoup. Nous allons donc bientôt fêter les 150 ans de notre communauté, de nos prospérités, de nos familles. Nous veillons surtout à chacun. Nous prenons soin de tout un chacun. Nous protégeons de tout un chacun. » Il dit cette dernière réplique en fixant Damon. * _Je suis pas le seul a pensé que c'est louche rassure-moi_ ** ** _Non mon frère, je trouve ça aussi louche que toi. Je pense que le retour de John signifie quelque chose_** *

John conclut son discours avec « C'est bon d'être de retour. » Tout le monde applaudit tandis que Damon de déplace en me prenant le bras et nous place à côté de Monsieur Saltzam.

Damon signale notre présence en chuchotant : « Regardez sa main droite! »

« Celle de qui ? » demande-t-il.

« De l'enfant prodige, regardez sa bague! » répond Damon agacé. Au même moment, John fait sonner la cloche sous l'acclamation des autres pendant que nous fixons tous trois John.

« Ouais. Elle ressemble à la mienne. »

« Elle ressemble et est identique à votre bague Monsieur Saltzam. » m'exclamais-je

« Sacré coïncidence! Je trouve… » Damon finit sa phrase énervé « …surtout que je lui ai brisé la nuque, y a pas 20 min de çà. »

« Je précise, il lui a brisé la nuque et l'a jeté par-dessus le balcon. »

« Et vous ? Elle vient d'où votre bague ? »

« D'Isobel, ma femme. »

« Isobel est la mère biologique d'Elena non ? Personne ne trouve ça suspect ? »

Monsieur Saltzam me regarde interrogateur et Damon ricane avant d'ajouter à ma déclaration : « Qui a mis au monde, Elena, avec la précieuse aide du très estimé Dr Grayson Gilbert, le frère de John. »

« Vous pensez qu'il a connu Isobel. » questionne mon professeur.

« Oh! Je crois qu'il sait un paquet de choses. » déclare Damon. On fixe de nouveau John avant que je ne demande à Damon « Tu veux que je demande à Isaac d'enquêter ? »

« Non. Ton père m'a demandé de ne pas trop t'impliquer pour le moment pour que tu puisses te concentrer sur ta scolarité et une vie un peu normale. Je vais chercher des réponses mais si je trouve rien ça sera à vous deux de jouer. »

« D'accord, si tu veux. » se tourne vers Monsieur Saltzam « Avec tout ça je ne me suis pas présentée correctement. » Tend ma main « Lyra Kavanagh. Enchantée de vous rencontrer Monsieur Saltzam j'ai hâte de commencé les cours avec vous. Isaac dit que vous êtes un meilleur professeur que Monsieur Tanner. »

Mr Saltzam me serre la main en retour « La fameuse Lyra. J'ai lu votre dossier scolaire, je pense que vous n'aurez pas de problème pour rattraper votre retard d'après ce que j'ai compris des autres professeurs vous êtes en avance sur le programme. Et appelez-moi Alaric ou Ric, j'ai dit la même chose aux autres élèves. »

« En parlant de ça, Lyra je compte sur toi pour faire attention cette année de ne pas pousser tes limites à fonds. » ajoute Damon

« Très bien va pour Alaric et ne t'en fait pas Damon, j'ai Isaac qui est là pour me le rappeler. »

« Isaac est votre frère non ? » me demande Alaric.

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« N'est-il pas censé être… »

« Mort ? » je l'interromps

« Oui. »

* _Si ça peut le rassurer je suis bel et bien mort et enterré !_ rit-il*

« Isaac tais-toi ce n'est pas drôle. » Alaric me regarde étrangement tandis que Damon me regarde amusé. « Si, mon frère est mort mais disons que je ne suis pas une personne ordinaire. »

Il me regarde interrogatif. « Je vous expliquerai tout ça un autre jour ou Damon peut s'en charger. »

« Je lui dirais les grandes lignes. » à Alaric « Si vous avez des questions après ça, vous aurez à demander des réponses à Lyra. » Alaric acquise. J'en profite pour sortir mon téléphone pour voir que mon père vient de m'envoyer un message pour me dire qu'il m'attend devant, je lui répond que j'arrive puis me tourne vers Damon.

« Mon père est là, je dois y aller mais surtout n'hésite pas à me dire ce que vous avez appris de John quand vous l'aurez confronté. » lui dis-je avec un sourire.

« Mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Lyra » me réponds Damon avec sarcasme, je roule des yeux à ça.

« Passer une bonne fin de soirée Alaric. » Et j'ajoute en partant « Damon sois sage. »

J'entends Damon me répondre en tout ironie« Quand ne le suis-je pas ? »

Je ris légèrement à cette phrase et me dirige vers la porte d'entrés. A l'extérieur, je vois la voiture de mon père, je vais à la portière côté passager et monte dedans en saluant mon père.

« Alors cette soirée ? »

« Enrichissante. »

Mon père démarre la voiture et roule direction la maison. Sur le trajet, j'envoie un sms à Elena pour lui dire que mon père est venu me chercher et que je rentre. Message envoie, je dis à mon père ce qui s'est passé durant la soirée s'en omettre le moindre détail. Cette conversation c'est terminé dans la cuisine de la maison.

Quand j'eu finis de faire le contre-rendu de la soirée, je dis bonne nuit à mon père et me monte dans ma chambre. Je vais dans ma salle de bain pour me démaquiller et mets ensuite mon pyjama. (voir profil). Je place mes pantoufles à côté de mon lit, mon gilet au bout de celui-ci, mon téléphone et mon montre sur ma table de chevet. Enfin, j'éteins la lumière de ma chambre, m'installe dans mon lit et parle un peu avec Isaac avant de m'endormir en pensant que les choses vont être plus que mouvementé à Mystic Falls.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Le chapitre 1 terminé !**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Si vous voulez savoir qui j'ai choisit pour représenté physiquement Adam et Jade c'est Matthew Daddario et Emeraude Toubia.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre.**

 **XOXO**


End file.
